1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a client receives a file access request from an application, the client may determine whether to process the request as a file access request to a local storage of the client or as a file access request to a cloud storage (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-3187).
A user of a client device may store information such as a file in various storage locations including an external storage such as a file server. However, when the user wishes to use information stored in a storage, the user has to perform operations according to the storage in which the desired information is stored, thereby making operations for using stored information quite complicated.